Councilor Vay Hek
Councilor Vay Hek is the final boss in the Earth syste m. He is found on the mission Everest. He has a chance of dropping one of the following on death: Trinity Helmet, Trinity Chassis, Trinity Systems Blueprints, as well as Rubedo , Neurodes, and Orokin Cells. Stats Could woop your ass if you even have to look at this page Strategy The fight with the Councilor takes place in a massive cavern with several platform areas lining the walls. Make your way around the outer platforms and steamroll the Grineer troops before engaging the Councilor. If your team includes snipers, use this time to set up position. There is little cover on the main platform; only three closely placed crates. Due to his shield's high recharge speed, a rifle with high fire rate is crucial to removing it quickly. Vay Hek's armor is incredibly tough. Even a full team can burn through all ammunition long before his armor gives. Though equipping extra ammo boxes helps, a mid-range firefight is tricky: his gun eats through shields rapidly out in the open. To counter this, it is advised to use a Boltor or Bolto, as bolts have innate 100% armour pierce. It may be hard to hit with though since Hek moves around a lot, so it is advised that at least one to two teammates use other rifles like the Gorgon. Hek tends to use guerilla warfare by hiding and shifting positions around the two black boxes located on one side of the central stage. A good solo strategy is to hide on the other side of the boxes from where he's hiding and blast him whenever he pops out of cover, using the boxes yourself to regenerate your own shields whenever severely damaged. Melee is a good strategy instead, as he has no shockwave stomp attack. Draw him out of cover, circle him closely to avoid his shots, and pepper him with charged attacks. Your proximity keeps him from running to cover to recharge his shield, granting snipers a clear shot. Armor-piercing mods for guns and melee weapons are essential if you are not using Boltor, Bolto variations, the Fragor or Dual Ether . As of Update 7.9.0 a side-effect of the shotgun range nerf/damage falloff in this update, councilor Vay Hek's shotgun was hit quite hard. As of this update, it's perfectly possible to beat this boss solo by standing on the ventilation systems on the raised ground overlooking the boss fight platform and sniping with a fast and accurate weapon, such as a properly modded and supercharged level 30 Latron. Vay Hek almost doesn't move when attacked from this position, and the 30 to 40 meters of distance means his otherwise deadly Hek shotgun does laughable damage. Trivia *Vay Hek was the toughest Grineer boss before Update 6, which introduced Lieutenant Lech Kril. *Vay Hek was targeted for assassination by Lotus as he is a corrupt diplomat who has assassinated multiple political opponents and is a hindrance to the stability of the system. *His shotgun is, fittingly, the Hek. *He is also one of the more humorous bosses in the game, with taunts such as "Grineer foreign policy starts and ends at the tips of my plasma grenade!" and "Can't we all just get along? Come give your Uncle Hek a hug!". *It seems that while Vay Hek's armor color was changed, his decoys were not updated, meaning that his decoys are now yellow while he himself is dark gray, making the decoys even easier to identify. Media Vay Hek grey closeup.jpg|Vay Hek during the cinematic Vay Hek decoy.jpg|One of Vay Hek's deployed decoys. Notice that it is level 1. Vay Hek grey.jpg|Councilor Vay Hek in combat Vay Hek action.jpg|DPS battle! Vay Hek.jpg|Councilor Vay Hek in his yellow armor before U7 Councilor vay hek.png|Vay Hek prior to U7 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer